vulpineimperiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Weylin Martez
Weylin is the current Cook of the Blackship, and is apprenticed to Talinn Ryalor. She is a proud member of the Grey Guard. 'From the Bunk' Species Fox Gender Female Weapon Cutlass 'Appearance' Theme: Cinder and Smoke by Iron and Wine At 19 years old Weylin is as average as they go for a fox. Covered with the standard deep rusty red fur, the large black ears, the white tipped tail, she's got the lot. Except, she's rather small for a fox. Certainly not as majestic or awe inspiring as her other brethren. And she's got a strange habit of flicking her ears when nervous. She's determined to make up for her lack of physical 'presence' in sheer guile and panache. The vixen is genial and has a smile ready most of the time. She's rather innocent in the ways of the world and has lived a somewhat sheltered life up to her joining of the navy. She affords the same initial level of respect to every beast she meets. Is generally known as being a good listener, though remains rather baffled as to why. Small but somewhat regular bouts of nervousness and awkwardness impede her interactions, though hopefully will never damage them. Most often seen with a slightly goofy grin. It is only on very rare occasions that a stubborn, borderline angry feeling comes over the vixen. She'll get along with anyone who can hold a conversation and is generally eager to please. As of late, she's serving her ship with her cooking skills. Just don't ask her why beans end up in every dish. 'Easy Information' Fur colour - deep rusty red Eye colour - Amber Build - fairly short for her species - slim Distinguishing features - Mainly her (lack of) height Clothes - usually dresses herself in a black thigh length coat with large pockets, basic shirt, pants and boots combo underneath - Aquired a cloak with the Grey Guard symbol recently (was too large, so she cut the patch off and sewed it to the underside of her collar) - A small assortment of ragged vests she wears when she knows combat is abound Weapon (s): - Short sword strapped to her back - Gained a dagger from her recruitment into the Grey Guard will usually strap to her thigh/slip in one of her boots Nameday: 14th of Macabre 'Biography' Born to a lord and lady in a distant settlement in warmer climes. Life for Weylin was simple, protected, happy and downright boring. Tired of being that slightly odd short vixen born to a family of prestigious giants, she stowed away with a group of peddlers one spring. Weylin set out with the best intentions of looking for adventure. She stayed with her group of friends for a long while- working at the bars of the towns where they lodged, often for months at a time. Here she gained some sense of expertise with a skillet. One Frimary, the group stopped off at Bully Harbor and Weylin heard that the mighty ships were recruiting new members. Eager for more adventure, and maybe to finally gain some sort of purpose, she eagerly complied. Chased to the Blackship by a group of dodgy stoats, Weylin quickly found herself neck deep in life at sea. Quickly promoted to the position of ships cook due to being one of the few beasts aboard who couldn't burn salad, Weylin hopes to serve her crew well. The past few months in Bully Harbour has seen her joining the Grey Guard movement to help protect the citizens. She has been training with several members of the Blackship to gain a general amount of skill with the blade. As war threatens the city, Weylin has been forced to take her first life and possibly many more to come. IC Status - Serving as cook to the Blackship, getting further integrated with her fellow crew members, developing friendships. - Member of the Grey Guard, a joining that has brought about her first kill - Holding incriminating documents for one Bridger Vorsky. Category:Beasts Category:House Ryalor Category:Player characters Category:Females Category:Foxes Category:Weylin Martez Category:Grey Guards